


No Outsider

by Shaloved30



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mitchie's hurtful words in 1x20 Keratin & Kissyface, Tara reacts- and looks for reassurance the only place she knows she will find it</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Outsider

**Author's Note:**

> Another quickfic

Tara walked as fast as her feet could take her to the elevator, wiping at her flushed face and catching the edge of the tears she didn’t want to shed. Pippy was waiting for her, and if she saw her upset like this she was sure to flip.

Mitchie didn’t know what the hell he was talking about. He didn’t know her. Hell he didn’t know _any_ of them.

Tara was sick of him trying to force himself in _everywhere._

She was thankful she’d gotten herself somewhat together on the way down, but as soon as she saw Pippy, Tara knew her upset was still written all over her face.

“Baby, what it is? Tell me what’s wrong.”

Tara couldn’t speak it though. She didn’t want Pippy leaving her to go and deal with Mitchie’s clueless ass right now. Tara reached out and rubbed on Pippy’s arms just like she did on those hard nights. When the pull in her chest got heavy and she needed to be reminded of home. Her voice was thick, and her eyes glistened when she looked up at Pippy. 

“ Pip, I just need you to remind me.”

Pippy’s arms around her told the truth and quieted his lies.


End file.
